Opening/Do You Want to Build a Snowman (Minnie Version)
Frozen Parodies Studios Present... Frozen (Minnie Version) (On a cold late evening in Disney World near the Magic Kingdom, a group of ice harvesters had already arrived and began to saw the frozen lake to make some blocks of ice with their picks before nightfall) Ice Harvesters: Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining (All of the ice harvesters continued working in making the blocks of ice, including two young mice, two kittens, and a male foal. One of the mice is a young male mouse with a cream face, a black body, nose, ears, eyes, and long tail, and wearing red long-sleeved long underwear with five black buttons, white socks, yellow socks, a red long-sleeved sweater with yellow neck and sleeve rims, red snow pants, a yellow vest, white mittens, yellow mittens, a red hat with a yellow pom-pom on top, yellow boots, a white scarf, a yellow long-sleeved jacket, and a red long-sleeved heavy coat. He is Mickey Mouse. The other mouse is a young gray furred mouse with brown eyes and a black nose, and wearing an orange long-sleeved sweater, a brown vest, red mittens, orange mittens, a red long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy brown long-sleeved coat with fluffy white trimming and an Eskimo hood. He is Bernard, Mickey's older brother. The first kitten is male with orange fur, cream markings at the muzzle, palms, and underbelly, green eyes, and a black nose, wearing forest green long-sleeved long underwear with five black buttons, a white long-sleeved sweater, a dark green vest, green snow pants, white mittens, green mittens, a yellow hat, a lime green scarf, a brown long-sleeved jacket, and a heavy forest green long-sleeved coat. He is Danny, Mickey and Bernard‘s best friend. And the other kitten is female with white fur, a peach face, a light red nose, red lips, a big, fluffy tail, brown eyes, and small, discrete feet, and wearing a mint turquoise frilly, medium-sleeved dress, periwinkle blue frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, white gloves, and a pink long-sleeved dress coat with fluffy white trimming and an Eskimo hood. She is Sawyer, Danny's girlfriend and Mickey and Bernard's other best friend. And the foal has brownish-orange fur, a brown tail and mane, a tan muzzle, and black hooves. He is Buck, Mickey, Danny, Sawyer, and Bernard's pet pony. Anyway, Mickey, Danny, Sawyer, and Bernard gave Spirit four carrots, and the pony took a bite out of each one, and then the kids finished their carrots) Ice Harvesters: So cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart (As the ice harvesters proceeded to work, Mickey, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer giggled and marched in rhythm, with Buck following them. The kids were having some trouble getting four separate blocks of ice as Buck licked each of the four's faces to cheer them up and telling them that they could do it) Ice Harvesters: Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Hyup Ho Watch your step Let it go Ice Harvester 1: Beautiful Ice Harvester 2: Powerful Ice Harvester 3: Dangerous Ice Harvester 4: Cold Ice Harvesters: Ice has a magic Can't be controlled Stronger than one Stronger than ten Stronger than a hundred men Hyup Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining Cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart Beware the frozen heart.... (After successfully getting the blocks with the pliers, Mickey, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer placed them on their sled and got on as Buck began to pull the sled to follow the other ice harvesters. The kids called out to the foal in order to keep up) Mickey: (While riding the sled) Come on, Buck! Bernard: (While riding the sled) Keep it coming! Danny: (While riding the sled) I hope it's not too late! Riku: (To Danny, while riding the sled) You can say that again, Danny. (She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. Meanwhile that same night, in the castle of Arendelle, ruled by King Papa and Queen Mama Mousekewitz, inside a bedroom was a young female mouse who was sleeping in her bed. She has white fur, blue eyes, and a red nose, and is wearing a violet long-sleeved nightgown, pale purple frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a pale purple camisole with a small violet ribbon attached to the chest and five small clear plastic buttons. She is Bianca. She slept peacefully until baby female mouse came. The baby female mouse has a cream face, long eyelashes, a black body, nose, ears, eyes, and long tail, and is wearing pink footy pajamas and a pink ribbon on her head. She is Minnie Mouse, Bianca's younger sister. Anyway, Minnie peeked over Bianca's bed and whispered to her) Minnie: (Whispering) Bianca! Psst. (She climbed onto her sister's bed, and started bouncing gently) Minnie: (Whispering) Bianca! Wake up! Wake Up! Wake Up! Bianca: (Groggily) Minnie, go back to sleep. Minnie: (Sighs) I just can't! The sky's awake. So I'm awake. So I have to play! Bianca: (Playfully, but groggily) Go play by yourself! (She shoved her younger sister off. Minnie fell off the bed, and landed on the floor. She pouted, because she didn't want to play by herself, she wanted Bianca to play with her. She gasped and smiled as she came up with an idea that would get Bianca out of bed. Minnie then climbed back up to Bianca's bed, and whispered into her ear) Minnie: (Whispering, quietly excited) Do you want to build a snow pig? (Bianca opened her eyes and smirked playfully at her younger sister. The sisters, both wearing snow boots, rushed downstairs, all three excited on what they were going to do) Minnie: (Excited) Come on, come on, come on! (Bianca kept shushing her until they reached the throne room that it was the perfect place to play. Then Bianca closed the door) Minnie: Do the magic! Do the magic! (Bianca smiled and focused her will power on her hands as Minnie watched in amazement. Bianca was good with magic, but what was unusual about it was that it was actually ice and snow magic. Bianca kept swirling the tiny cold crystals and looked at her younger sister) Bianca: Ready? (Minnie nodded eagerly, and Bianca let loose her magic right to the ceiling. The snowflakes burst and began to fall very slow and gentle) Minnie: Wow! (She ran around, giggled, and looked at her sister) Bianca: Watch this. (She stomped her feet on the floor, making the floor turn into ice. Later, the two began to build a snow pig together. Minnie giggled as Bianca finished making the arms and legs and placed a carrot on the snowpig to face Minnie) Bianca: (Imitating the snow pig) Hi, I'm Piglet! And I like warm hugs! Minnie: I love you, Piglet! (She leapt off from the throne to hug the snow pig. The sisters had so much fun ice skating and sliding down a snowy hill) Minnie: (Feeling a slight bump on the hill) Tickle bump! Bianca: Hang on! (She made some snowy hills for Minnie to hop on) Minnie: Catch me! (Bianca made some more snowy hills) Minnie: Again! (She kept hopping on each hill. Then Bianca noticed her younger sister was going alarmingly fast) Bianca: Wait! (She tried to keep up with her younger sister with her magic) Bianca: (Trying to make more snowy hills) Slow down! (She then yelped when she slipped on the ice, and fell. She then saw Minnie hop off the hill) Bianca: (Trying to reach for her sister) Minnie! (But without warning, the snow blasted from her hand and smacked Minnie right into her head) Minnie: Ouch! (She passed out, and flopped onto the soft pile of snow. Afraid, Bianca ran to Minnie to see if she was okay) Bianca: (Holding onto Minnie gently) Minnie? (She then saw a white strand appear on Minnie's fur-hair) Bianca: (In a panic while hugging Minnie) GRANDMA, GRANDPA!! (Suddenly, the ice Bianca made from her hands and feet were spreading all over the floor, destroying the snow pig, and covering the whole room) Bianca: (Hugging Minnie tightly) You're okay, Minnie! I got you! (Then Bianca heard the doors open, revealing two old mice, one male and one female, who happened to be her and Minnie's grandparents. The old male mouse has brown fur, peach markings at his face, a white bucktooth, gray eyes, pink ear innards, a black nose, a white beard and eyebrows, and wearing spectacles, a white and light blue striped long-sleeved nightshirt, white and light blue striped long pajama pants, and a white and light blue striped nightcap. He is Papa Mousekewitz, the girls' grandfather. The old female mouse with him has brown fur with her hair tied in a bun, peach markings at her face, a white bucktooth, gray eyes, pink ear innards, a light red nose, and wearing a light pink long-sleeved, frilly nightgown, pale pink frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a pale pink camisole with a small violet ribbon attached to the chest and five small clear plastic buttons, and a light pink frilly cloth cap. She is Mama Mousekewitz, Papa's wife and the girls' grandmother. Papa and Mama ran over to their granddaughters) Papa: (Sternly) Bianca, what have you done? This is getting out of hand! Bianca: (Holding Minnie close, to her grandparents) It was an accident! (To Minnie) I'm so sorry, Minnie. (Mama picked up Minnie and gasped from how cold their youngest granddaughter is) Mama: (Looking at her husband) She's ice cold! (Papa looked at Minnie) Papa: (Getting an idea) I know where we have to go! (The king then rushed to the library, got out a large book, and got out a map that would help them go to the land called Jungle Animal Village in order to cure Minnie. The family then wrapped Minnie in a pink blanket, got into their carriage pulled by two horses, and rushed as fast as they could, and Bianca, now wearing a violet long-sleeved terrycloth robe and violet slippers, was still scared about leaving behind an ice trail. In the forest, Mickey, Bernard, Danny, and Sawyer continued on until they saw the family ride by. The kids saw the trail of ice) Mickey: Do you see what I see? Bernard: Ice? Danny: Yup. Keep up, Buck! Sawyer: Let's go! We wouldn't miss it! (They all ran as fast as they could. Then they ran behind the rock and called Buck over. The five snuck towards the rock to see what was going on when they arrived at Jungle Animal Village) Papa: Please help! My granddaughter! (Suddenly, a storm of different colors erupted, and surrounded the royal family, revealing the Elephant Patrol, King Louie, Bandarlog Monkeys, and four vultures) Colonel Hathi: (Whispering) It's King Papa Mousekewitz! Mickey: (Whispering) Jungle Animals? (Then an elderly female Indian elephant emerged next to them. She is Winifred, Hathi's wife) Winifred: (Whispering) Shush. I'm trying to listen. (Then Buck licked her. She smiled and hugged Mickey, Bernard, Danny, Sawyer, and Buck) Winifred: Cuties. I'm going to keep you. (The family watched when they saw a male panther with black fur, a dark gray muzzle and underbelly, rounded ears with pink ear innards, yellow eyes, a pink nose, and 3 pairs of whiskers named Bagheera who was the king of the jungle animals, came up to them) Bagheera: (Bowing) Your majesty. (He turned to Bianca) Born with those powers, or cursed? Papa: Born, and they're getting stronger. (Papa showed Minnie to him. Bagheera placed his paw on their younger black-furred granddaughter's head) Bagheera: You are lucky that it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded. Papa: Do what you must. (Bagheera worked on his magic to wipe out Minnie's memories of Bianca using her powers and change to the activities when they were outside) Bagheera: I recommend that we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun. (He then put the fun memories back into Minnie's head, and she smiled in their sleep) Bagheera: She will be okay. Bianca: But she won't remember that I have powers? Papa: It's for the best. Bagheera: Listen to me, Bianca, your power will only grow. (He used his magic to show them an older version of Bianca showing her powers to the people) There's beauty in it, but also great danger. (The blue aura turned red, making Bianca gasp) You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy. (When the aura of the people turned red and caught the blue version of Bianca telling them that it will be big trouble if she can't control her powers, she gasped in fear and held to her grandfather) Papa: No! We can protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we'll limit her contact with other people, and keep her powers hidden from everybody, including Minnie. Bianca: But...! Papa: I'm sorry, but there's other choice. Mama: It's for you and Minnie's own good. (Back at Toontown, by order of Papa and Mama, guards closed the gates of the castle so that nobody could get in. The staff closed the windows, and had moved Bianca's bed and stuff to another room, having the whole room to Minnie. Minnie ran out of her room, down the hallway to see her sister. She saw Bianca entering her room and closing the door, locking it to keep her sisters out for their own good. A few months later, the female black mouse saw snow from the window. Minnie was now wearing a red ribbon on her head, a blue short-sleeved dress consisting a baby blue short-sleeved blouse with puffy sleeves, a white Peter Pan collar, a forest green bodice, a blue kilt, a light blue waistband, white stockings, and black ballet slippers. She was still wearing her white gloves. She giggled and rushed to Bianca's room, hoping that she would play with her. She never saw her as much as she used to) Minnie: Bianca? (She knocked on her older sister's door before she sang) Minnie: Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why Do you want to build a snowman? (Then she spoke in a muffled voice through the keyhole) Minnie: It doesn't have to be a snowman Bianca: (Voice-over) Go away, Minnie! Minnie: (Sadly) Okay, bye (Then she walked off, feeling sad that she had to play on her own. Inside her room, Bianca, now wearing a violet long-sleeved dress with pale purple neck, sleeve, and skirt rims, pink stockings, black ballet slippers, a violet headband, and a dark purple long-sleeved, hip-length, buttonless, jacket over her dress, looked out her window, smiling until the frost started to spread from her hands again. She backed away in fright. She needed help. After she explained to her grandfather, Papa, now wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with buttons on his chest flap and maroon pants, along with his spectacles, gave her a pair of white gloves that were made for her hands that might help) Papa: (Putting the gloves on his granddaughter's hands) The gloves will help. See? Conceal it.... Bianca: (Finishing the sentence) Don't feel it. Bianca and Papa: Don't let it show. (Four years later, Minnie knocked on Bianca's door again. Minnie was now older, and she was now wearing a pink ribbon on her head, a pink medium-sleeved dress consisting a pale pink medium-sleeved blouse, a white Peter Pan collar, a dark pink bodice, and a pink knee-length skirt, pale pink stockings, and black ballet slippers, along with her white gloves. There was no answer, so the female black mouse sighed and walked off. Later she rode her bike around the halls. She tumbled down, and the bike fell over, but Minnie was caught in the knight's armored hands. She then walked into the art gallery and stared at the picture of Walt Disney) Minnie: Do you want to build a snowman Or ride our bike around the halls? We think some company is overdue We've started talking to The pictures on the walls Hang in there, Walt. (Then she stared at the clock, watching the minutes go by) Minnie: It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by (She clicked her tongue to make a clock ticking sound. Back at Bianca's room, things were getting worse when more frost had just spread on the walls. Bianca was also older, and she was now wearing a violet long-sleeved dress with puffy shoulder sleeves and a dark purple bodice with a pale purple brim on her neckline, violet pumps, and her white gloves. She paced while panicking) Bianca: (Panicking) I'm scared! It's getting stronger! Papa: (Reaching out to touch his granddaughter) Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down. Bianca: (Backing away) NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!! Please, I don't want to hurt you. (Her parents were really worried that her powers will never be controlled. Four more years later, Minnie rushed past Bianca's room. She was a little older, and she was now wearing a red short-sleeved dress with puffy sleeves and white polka dots, yellow shoes with small red ribbons, and a big red ribbon with white polka dots on her head. She about to knock on her door, but she sighed when she changed her mind. They went up to their grandparents and hugged them because it was time for them to leave, for they were going to visit the neighboring kingdom called the Kingdom of Duckburg to attend a meeting at the McDrake Mansion) Minnie: See you in two weeks. (When the grandparents reached downstairs, they saw Bianca, who was now also a little older, and she was now wearing a violet sleeveless dress over a pale purple long-sleeved shirt, pink pants, pale pink stockings, and purple shoes) Bianca: (Bowing to her grandparents) Do you have to go? Papa: (Smiling) You'll be fine, Bianca. (Then he and Mama went on a ship and sailed away, but later, a storm hit, causing the ocean waves to go crazy. A huge tidal wave hit the ship, causing it to tip over. No one on the ship survived the storm, not even the grandparents. One of the staff told Bianca that her grandparents were killed in the storm. The funeral was held outside in the field, and Minnie, the servants, the new captain, the guards, and the citizens of Toontown bidded their sad farewell to the deceased rulers of Toontown. Later, Minnie slowly made her way down the hall, and she knocked on Bianca's door once again) Minnie: Bianca? (When Bianca didn't answer, Minnie sighed before she sang once more) Minnie: Please, I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "Have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you Just let me in (Still no answer. So, the female black mouse leaned against the door and slid down on the floor) Minnie: We only have each other It's just you and me What are we gonna do? (She sighed as she finished her song) Minnie: Do you want to build a snowman? (Then she started to tear up calmly and even sniffle softly, as some tears streamed down her cheeks. On the other side in the same position, Bianca heard the words from her sister. She couldn't do anything unless she revealed her powers, which she couldn't. Bianca teared up, lowered her head down, and cried. Oh, how she wished to be with her sister, but there's nothing she could do. Minnie cried as she lowered her head down, feeling that she may not see her sister ever again) Coming Up: Three years after Papa and Mama's deaths, Bianca's coronation day has come and Minnie, despite keeping Bianca's powers a secret, is excited to greet the people to her castle's open gates. Then Minnie will meet a certain rat-like mouse at the docks. Then after Bianca is crowned the new queen, Minnie tries to bond with her. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Frozen Fanmakes Category:Frozen Parodies